


A Touch of Jealousy

by TooGucci4You



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, and has to defend her girl's honor, fluff-ish, in which veronica gets jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooGucci4You/pseuds/TooGucci4You
Summary: At one of Cheryl's parties, Veronica sees some jock eyeing her girlfriend, and okay, maybe she's a little jealous.And maybe she also makes bad decisions. Like fighting jocks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this junk in one go
> 
> enjoy my pretties
> 
> edit: fixed some formatting errors, again. I have GOT to stop uploading these at like 2 am

“I don’t like the way that guy’s looking at you.” Veronica muttered, sending a glare to the oblivious boy who had been making eyes at Betty from across the room for the past few minutes.

“Hmm?” Betty glanced idly to where Veronica’s harsh gaze was trained. “Oh please, that’s just Chuck Clayton 2.0 over there. You know how to deal with that.” Betty nosed her ear briefly, an attempt to relax her, before returning her attention to the conversation they were a part of.

Seated in a ragged circle in the basement of the Blossom manor at one of Cheryl’s weekly parties, Josie told a story that Veronica did her best to pay attention to. She shifted agitatedly, well aware of the boy’s eyes still on Betty, the thought making her grow angrier by the second.

“Betts, he’s still _looking_ ,” she hissed, squeezing her hand urgently. Betty sighed through her nose, slightly exasperated, and turned to her girlfriend again.

“Ronnie, relax. Everyone knows that we’re together, and they’re all too scared of you to mess with me.” Betty nudged Veronica’s shoulder teasingly. “Let him dream. You’re the only one who’s ever gonna have me.” Pressing a placating kiss to her jaw, she tapped the side of Veronica’s face to get her to focus on their friends again. Settling for one last cold glower at the boy, Veronica shifted so she was pressed flush to Betty’s side, nearly in her lap, and wrapped her arms around her possessively.

Betty said nothing, just smiled a little and put her arm around Veronica’s shoulders. Veronica forced herself to not look in the guy’s direction anymore, giving Josie her undivided attention, and she felt the tension leave her as she let herself get into the conversation.

After a bit, Josie stood from her spot on the floor and stretched. “I’m thirsty after that much talking. Anybody wanna come with me and get drinks?” Betty turned to Veronica, putting on her best puppy dog pout as she silently asked her girlfriend to get her a drink. Knowing she was powerless, Veronica just rolled her eyes with a huffed laugh and disentangled herself from Betty.

“Coke and cherry, right?” Ronnie asked as she stood. Betty smiled brightly and nodded.

“You know me so well.” Veronica smirked, but hesitated as she went to leave, casting her eyes back to where Chuck Clayton 2.0 had been sitting. Betty followed her gaze and rubbed her hand up her arm soothingly. “Hey, it’s fine. He’s gone anyways, you probably scared him off with all your scowling.” Betty gave her a reassuring smile, and Veronica felt smugly satisfied at the thought of deterring some fuckboy with just her stare.

She strode off confidently to the bar, grabbing a bottle of Coke from the fridge and mixing it with the tooth-achingly sweet cherry syrup she knew Betty loved. Adding a shot of rum (not enough to get her drunk, just pleasantly buzzed), Veronica picked the glass up and was making her way back to the couch when she was blocked off by a very nervous looking Archie.

“Hey Arch, what’s up?” She raised an eyebrow, instantly suspicious from his guilty look and the way he anxiously twisted his fingers together. “Everything okay?”

“Uh, yeah! Everything’s fine!” He gave a strained laugh, not quite meeting her eye. “Um, it’s just that, uh, Chad, the football player, is maybe kinda trying to chat Betty up right now…?” Archie smiled nervously at her, perhaps hoping it was the key from keeping her from exploding. Veronica’s eye twitched.

“ _Chad_ ,” she seethed, spitting the name like poison. Figures that would be his name. What a douchebag jock name.

“Ronnie, please don’t—” Archie began desperately, but was cut off by Veronica shoving the glass of hard soda into his hand.

“ _Hold this_ ,” she snarled, storming into the other room where, to her horror, she saw previously nameless idiot jock Chad occupying her seat beside Betty, arm lying across the back of the couch and coming _dangerously_ close to being around her shoulders. Feeling cold, furious fire run through her, she fought back the urge to slap him across his stupid face, instead fixing her own into a false, sickly sweet smile that dripped with venom.

“ _Well_ ,” Veronica started, batting her eyelashes as they both turned to look at her when she approached. Betty looked at Veronica like she had just saved her from a burning building, and Chad gave her a leering once over that made her want to vomit. “What do we have here?” Her voice was cold, a thinly veiled threat evident.

“I was just talkin’ up this little lady,” Chad said arrogantly. He was tan with a sharp jawline and chiseled nose. Veronica wanted to break it. “But if you’re patient, Chad will give you plenty of attention too, babe.” He finished with a wink.

 _Oh my god, he did_ not _just refer to himself in the third person_ , Veronica thought, gagging a little. Betty looked at her desperately, silently pleading for her to make him go away.

“Right,” Veronica dropped all pretense of niceness and tossed her hair over her shoulder in a shiny black curtain. “I know that this may come as a major shock to you, you headass, but Betty here isn’t interested in you. Probably because she’s dating me. So if you could just move along and never speak to either of us ever again, that would be super.” She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow challengingly. Chad narrowed his eyes at her, looking skeptical, then laughed.

“Alright, I see what’s happening here.” He lounged backwards on the couch, crossing his arms behind his head and smiling smugly. “This is what girls do when they’re trying to get a guy to go away, they pretend to be dating. But I’m too smart for that, Chad isn’t gonna pull the wool over his eyes.”

“Oh my god,” Veronica pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. “A, you don’t pull the wool over your own eyes, you moron, someone else does it to you, and b, Betty and I most definitely are dating. And just incase you’re doubtful,” Veronica grabbed Betty by the collar of her shirt, pulling her into a hard, bruising kiss that screamed ‘ ** _mine_** _’_. After a moment of passionate kissing, Veronica released her, leaving Betty pink-cheeked and breathless, slightly dazed from the impromptu makeout. Veronica turned back to Chad with a smug smile.

“Now do you believe me?”

Chad blinked at her. “Oh yeah, I believe you. In that case, I take back what I said earlier.” Veronica was surprised, almost pleased that he was backing off after being shown what was what. Almost. Until he kept talking. “I’ve got a new idea. How would you ladies like to be a part of a threesome with _the_ Chad Dickinson?” Looking like he had just offered them a million dollars, Chad smirked at Veronica’s stunned expression, thinking that it was a positive thing.

He was wrong.

So, _so_ wrong.

“That’s it, dickwagon,” Veronica roared, and flung herself at Chad with the bravery of a lion.

* * *

 

“Ow ow OW,” Veronica whined, squirming uncomfortably as Betty held an icepack to her newly blackened eye.

“If you would hold still, maybe it wouldn’t hurt as much,” Betty grumbled, letting Veronica hold the icepack to her eye and grabbing a wet rag to wipe the blood off of her chin from her split lip.

She was seated on the sink of one of Cheryl’s basement bathrooms, a first aid kit open next to her that Betty had pulled several items out of. The fight had ended pretty quickly after it had started, with Reggie and Archie pulling them apart. Though Veronica had been the one to start the fight, Cheryl had kicked Chad out, because he quote ‘ _tried to get between Beronica, and_ no one _gets between Beronica_ ’. Despite Cheryl’s general bitchitude, she had given Betty and Veronica her blessing early on, dubbing them the “sapphic queens of Riverdale High”. Well, moreso Veronica than Betty, but didn’t have much of a choice in extending the title to Betty as well, since she was the ‘B’ in ‘B&V’.

“Yes Dr. Cooper,” Veronica said obediently, visible eye glittering. “Hm, that could be hot. Thoughts on doctor roleplay?” Betty gave her a withering look.

“Really? You just got the snot beat out of you and you’re asking me to have sex?” Betty bit her lip to try and keep from smiling, but was only partially successful, unable to completely resist her girlfriend’s antics. Even bruised and bloodied, she was still Veronica.

“You shoulda seen the other guy,” Veronica scoffed, sitting up straighter on her perch and squaring her shoulders. Betty snorted.

“I did, genius. All you managed to do was give him a bloody nose before he had you pinned. He was like, twice your size and referred to himself in the third person. What did you expect?” She said with a shake of her head, turning back to the first aid kit to hide her grin.

Veronica pouted. “I was trying to be all suave and macho for my girlfriend, and this is the thanks I get?” She crossed her arms like a little kid, turning away from Betty and refusing to look at her.

“Aw, c’mon Ronnie,” Betty laughed a little and hooked her fingers under Veronica’s chin, turning her face to hers again. Veronica averted her eyes, looking away stubbornly. “It was very brave of you to take on a big, strong jock like that for me.” She cooed, leaning forward to dust feathery kisses all over Veronica’s cheeks, careful to avoid any of the hurt areas (there were a lot). Veronica melted almost immediately, returning her gaze to Betty’s and nuzzling their noses together affectionately.

“Anything for my princess,” Veronica said proudly, if a little smug. Betty smiled.

“My brave and heroic knight. You know, I think you’d cut a rather dashing figure in armor.” Veronica wrinkled her nose.

“Knights are lame, dragons are way cooler.”

Betty just laughed. “Fine, then you can be my big, fierce dragon. I think you’d be quite dashing in scales too.” This seemed to satisfy Veronica, and she grinned and pressed their lips together in a sweet, short kiss. She nipped at Betty’s lip as she pulled away, making her blush as she ran her tongue over a canine.

“There, all patched up,” Betty returned her attention to Veronica’s injuries before things got too heated. No way was she having sex with Veronica in _Cheryl Blossom’s_ bathroom. No matter how supportive she was, Betty just couldn’t bring herself to do it. Veronica’s burning gaze softened immediately as she looped her arms around Betty’s waist and pulled her back in for an almost chaste kiss.

“Thank you B, really. I don’t know what I would do without you.” She said earnestly, resting their foreheads together. Betty laughed.

“Get in less fights, probably.”

Veronica wrinkled her nose. “But where’s the fun in that?” Betty just shook her head.

“C’mon you, wanna go back to the party?” She offered Veronica a hand, who took it and hopped down from the sink.

“Nah, not really. I’m all peopled out for the night. We can head back to my place if you want?” The suggestion was innocent enough, but something in the way that Veronica’s good eye glittered told Betty what she had in mind was less than wholesome.

“Sure. But won’t your mom ask what happened?” Veronica shrugged.

“I’ll just tell her I was fighting for your honor, which is completely true. Besides, she won’t be home tonight, which means we have the whole place to ourselves…” Veronica wiggled her eyebrows suggestively with a cat-like grin, and Betty smirked back.

“Sounds good to me.” She leaned in closer. “Not gonna lie, watching you defend me like that was kinda hot.” She whispered.

“Just gotta remind people that you’re mine sometimes.” Veronica growled, and looking like she had just won the lottery, Veronica grabbed Betty’s hand and opened the bathroom door, tugging her up and out of the house to continue the night on their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Chad was the most jackass name I could think of
> 
> also fuck knights man. they're kind of assholes. dragons are better.
> 
> and I can assure you they did not end up having sex, ronnie tried hard to be sexy but accidentally fell asleep in betty's lap bc let's remember, she just got her ass kicked by a buff football player


End file.
